Aeron Travere
Aeron Travere is a Breton Nightblade and assassin in A Children's Anuad. Background Aeron was born in the region of Rivenspire, inside of a small, isolated house in the forests near the once active Doomcrag. He was cared for by his aunt and uncle, the former being a poet, and the latter an assassin. They trained him in both of their arts, teaching him to hold a silver tongue, as well as a fair sneak and swordsman. Then came a storm. Aeron was alone in the house, his aunt and uncle gone for the evening. Lightning struck the home, setting the structure ablaze. He had made it out, but the large amount of smoke inhalation had managed to asphyxiate him, leaving him dead. Necromancers who had been chased out for their practices being revealed had found him, his body still intact. They had planned to resurrect him as a thrall, but their plans had gone awry, and they had managed to resurrect him whole-minded, bringing him to life as the man he once was. The necromancers had tried to kill him, but Aeron was much stronger, however, as a side effect of his resurrection, he had no memory of his past. Realizing this, Aeron set off in search of answers and possibly a new life. Taking to mostly wandering, he had no real set purpose; that was until he had entered Skyrim, where most things had changed for him. While visiting the snowy province, he came across a man named Stauntax Jollamont, who had mentored him in the art of a nightblade. He proved to be a promising apprentice, learning very quickly and efficiently. He eventually met up with a group called The Lost Legion, who were stationed in Helgen. He soon joined their ranks rising until he was placed as Second in Command. Later, upon having his mind read, it triggered his memories of the past, including how he had previously met his fate. It greatly upset him, but he soon embraced the thoughts, getting over them and using the experience to further strengthen himself. Personality and Appearance Aeron is a quiet individual, mainly independant. He can cooperate well with others, as long as they keep off of his bad side. He is often kind to his companions, offering aid and providing support when needed. While he is supportive, he is also very driven. He tries to meet any standards given to him, or to complete any task, and failure to do so results in disappointment. The event to where he was brought to life once more had erased most of his memories, therefore, he shares no previous compassion for those he may have had known in his past life. When they were triggered by the Codex, however, he was reminded of them. While he was deeply saddened, he learned to accept his fate and to continue to live his life as a somewhat normal man, though it has been causing him to grow cold and almost distant. His appearance is of a pale man, with gold eyes and few scars scattered across his face. He is mostly clean shaven, except for above his lip. He has thick, slightly unkempt black hair, which goes down to the middle of his neck. He is at the average height of a Breton, standing at 5'10, and weighing 175 lbs. He has some muscle, making up most weight, mostly built from training and other varieties of combat. His preferred armor is that of the legendary Breton hero in the Second era, during the Alliance War. Powers and combat abilities His powers are the standard Breton powers, plus a unique ability to blink, or teleport an unlimited amount of short distances until his magicka runs out or something prohibits him from doing so. This gives him an advantage of stealth and speed, as the teleportation is very quick, and his light feet causes almost no noise once he drops to the ground. Another unique power he possesses is the ability to raise a massive undead army. Due to his experience of being undead himself, he doesn't seem to have much of a problem in summoning the dead. He doesn't consider himself a necromancer, even with his powers. His combat abilities consist of exquisite swordsmanship, able to take on multiple enemies with his dual wield blades. He has small blades embedded within his bracers as well, acting like hidden blades. He is an expert with them, being trained with them when he was a small child. He had inherited them from his uncle, who was a master in the art as well. While he was trained in archery, he doesn't use any form of ranged weapon often, unless it is something like a throwing knife or a one handed crossbow. His skills in illusion are also a bit weak, but he uses what he can whenever it is necessary. His skills rank as follows: Master: Conjuration Expert: One-handed and Sneak Adept: Archery, Medium armor, and Speech Aeron has also trained over several months in the art of a Nightblade and tried to better his assassination skills. He can turn invisible, use spectral-like claws, tether souls, and steal health from other life sources. With his prowess in killing, he was nearly recruited by the Dark Brotherhood, but he refused to leave the Lost Legion. Trivia *Aeron is named after a book character, whos name is Aeron Pillage. *Travere means trotter, or wanderer, in French. *Aeron's hidden blades are based off of those which are in the Assassin's Creed series. *The blink power that he possesses is from Dishonored. Roleplays *''A Children's Anuad'' Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nightblades Category:Assassins Category:Undead